A DC universe tale: agent green
by Jaketheripper
Summary: A narrative from a tortured soul. Review and tell me what u think, this is a sort of new style of writing I'm working on and I value input from my readers.
1. Chapter 1

A DC universe tale

Agent green

By jaketheripper

My name is Jake Tinsley

Also known as Agent Green.

I live in the justice league watchtower in what is essentially a broom closet.

I'm not gonna pretend that I'm some badass, because even though I got batman's experience and smarts, and the ability to fly, yes I can fly...not as cool as superman makes it look by the way...I'm just the same old fuck up.

Why a fuck up you ask? Why would I say that about myself?

Let's check off the list.

1\. Couldn't manage to beat Bane on my own, a mission that was entrusted to my by batman himself, so I flew my ass to the police station to get some rock tosser named ginian to hold him down while I cut his venom tube.

"Oh no Jake!"

"Bane's a hard villain to beat, even for batman!"

I should have been able to handle it, I'm agent green damnit, I'm batman if he could fly and had the guts to use a sword.

2\. Already got a nemesis, his name is supergoon, aka albarro Lopez.

Bastard beat me out of the sky idk how many times, on top of that, he demolished my base, which brings us back to the renovated broom closet...pays to have a cute face huh? Guess Supergirl felt like she owed the fuck up hero a favor.

Thank you by the way Kara, I really do like you I just...im in a relationship.

3\. I mentioned a relationship, but let me elaborate.

Emily Woodall.

Most beautiful girl on the planet, I shit you not.

And not because she's got tits like power girl

She doesn't, nor does she have a "perfect body"

But because she's the most caring girl I know.

Also who says you have to be built like a supermodel to be physically appealing?

She's adorable, and without trying...and I love her.

From day one we were best friends, and as it tends to, it evolved into something that could never become friendship ever again...we fell hard for each other...and this was before I had a six pack and a body like young Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Because I was a chubby motherfucker before this war started.

And I was broken...we both were.

Sad thing is her father and my mother...they were planning to get married, however we met before they were even In a serious relationship...and I put the ring on her finger before they were even calling each other "boyfriend and girlfriend"

We were seperated by miles when they found out...my mom left me with my dad...keeping me away from my only source of happiness.

When the exobytes had finished with Me and I got free...I had finally gotten my wish, I flew to find Emily..,but it turned out that she had been infected too...and she had been back on the ship that I left in ruin, that's when batman found me...we...fought...because at first he refused to indulge what he would call "teenage urges"

I cut him once and he knocked me the fuck out, it took longer than just that but I feel like I made an impression.

He found her...and I did not like what I saw.

She had fallen for luthor's charm.

As soon as I saw the club I remembered I had applied there for a job once when my dad was in metropolis.

I can't tell you how bad on my face breaking the sound barrier was, you know how your face flips up when you're in free fall?

FreefallX100=agent green's fucked up flying

I should wear a bike helmet.

When she saw me she screamed, she no longer had to wear glasses and she was much more toned, but I recognized that amazing face anywhere, my angel from heaven, my saviour...I took off my mask and she was...so happy...we were so happy...we spent our first night alone in a suite in the club.

Best night ever.

I bet you're wondering what happened next eh? Why does this factor into my fuck ups?

The league happened.

We lay asleep and...they showed up.

A fight broke out and we both woke up.

Batman had put a tracer in my trench coat.

She had mental powers...she sent cyborg flying, she got dressed and looked at me, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt...betrayed...

"They took me in, they took me in and you do this?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Your hero batman promise you a seat at the big table?!"

"Em, I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

She began to choke me, tears were streaming from my face as I looked at her.

She let me go, she began to sob, ''Im sorry...I know you'd never...''

I got up and hugged her, I cradled her, ''lets ...let's run away...change our names, we'd never have to even speak of anything remotely related to superheroes...live in the UK like we always planned!"

"I owe them Jake...i owe luthor.''

"You owe no one."

I stood her up and looked her in her glowing eyes, "your name is Emily Tinsley, my wife and future mother of my children...I refuse to let you fall in debt to a horrible man like luthor.''

She kissed me, ''maybe some day...but for now I...I have to pay this debt.''

"By doing what?"

"I've gotta save his life...he saved mine.''

"So no running away?"

She hugged me, "I'll be with you one day...I won't let anyone I know hurt you...but if you come around in public like you know me I'm going to have to fight you.''

I nod, ''yea...I'm not gonna draw my sword on you, I won't even raise a fist.''

She put her head on my chest, ''so this is goodbye?"

I nod, ''go out the window.''

As she left and thedoor fell down, in came cyborg.

"Where is she, Tinsley?"

"Gone.''

"you let her get away!?"

He decked me, they arrested me and took me back to the watchtower...after much deliberation they decided to put me on watch, so I can't leave the watchtower for a month.

I still text her...she's breaking though...we both are...

I'm not sure what's going to happen now...I may have to break out


	2. Chapter 2

As I'm sitting in my cott in the back of the broom closet...sorry its more the size of a janitor's closet, there were a lot of shelves in here before I moved in...I'm checking my equipment

Most of my gadgets are stored in my gauntlets.

My left gauntlet houses a taser/grappling hook that can be used to simultaneously pull and stun enemies, on several occasions I've hit tender spots and the subjects were knocked unconscious, the impact from a direct hit can be enough to break bone and crack body armor.

Also housed in my left gauntlet is my stealth system, a cloaking generator that coats my body in an aura of light bending energy and allows me to float by unknowing enemies.

My right gauntlet houses a fuselage of augmented fear gas, after a bout with scarecrow I decided he had the right idea but not in the right way.

The pressurized gas sticks to the victim's skin and if they're still in its way it propels them high in the air or across the room, it also reacts to high voltage by igniting, so if I taze them and fire my gas jet, the poor bastard on the other end gets burned bad.

My right gauntlet also holds a tac pad I use to call in small strikes from a sub orbital unmanned drone I invented.

My utility belt houses all my grenades and has a scabbard for my katana which is made of-

'Jake?"

My thoughts are interrupted by my ever watchful babysitter, Kara, who decided it would be polite to interrupt my narrative by peeking into my room with those baby blue eyes, she is a very nice girl, caring and maternal, also very cute and adorable, all the traits I find in Emily.

I suppose its why I allow her to keep intruding on my solitude.

"Yes Kara?"

She smiles at me, I look away because damn it she reminds me way too much of..well you get my point, standing there Rosen faced in her outfit, ''I made US some dinner...you havent eaten all day.''

"You said us."

"And?"

"Are you going to eat in my room?"

"I assumed...but I could leave...''

"No, stay, I'll just have to get one more tray.''

She put a Styrofoam to go box on my tray as I unfolded one more and set it next to the first beside my bed.

"You know...you don't have to stay in here all day...Damian is getting tired of beating everyone else at chess.''

I chuckled, ''this is more for my sake...if I see the earth through those windows...I may make a break for it..."

"We'd stop you.''

"I've got batman's brain.''

"I'd stop you.''

"What makes you think I'd let you...''

She looks me In the eyes and I stop talking, I can't help but see Emily in her, she looks nothing like her and yet she cares about me the exact same way...and deep down I knew I'd never be able to even attempt to harm this woman.

"That.''

"I dont see your point.''

"If I were to get in your way do you really think you'd be able to hurt me?"

I remain silent and open my box, a home made double bacon cheese burger, cyborg's cooking.

''You may have batman programmed into your brain but you are by no means as cold as Bruce is."

I wordlessly take a bite of my burger.

"Cyborg's been crowing about how he knocked you out cold.''

I stop and swallow my bite, ''that metallic invalid? Why is he crowing about anything? I was unarmed.''

I put down my burger, "and...sadly...beast boy has been reading your journal, he knows about "the fuck up hero" you really see yourself as that?"

I pick up the burger again, ''hero nothing if you prefer.''

"You saved Gotham from scarecrow, bane and giganta.''

I swallow a massive bite of burger, ''I had help with the last two.''

"But who else would have thought to ask for help? You lead the charge regardless of your lack of power.''

I swallow another bite and look at her, ''If beast boy read the journal then he knows why I resent myself.''

"Miss martian thinks you need to see a therapist,''

I finish the burger, ''get them all to the sparring chamber.''

"Wh...what?"

I stand up and put on my trenchcoat, sliding on my boots and gauntlets, checking the taser coil and the inner mechanisms before putting on my belt, domino mask and fedora.

"Tell them all to come to the sparring chamber or whatever you call it, all three of them, I'll teach them to read my journal and crow about non existent victories.''

She leaves with her box, ''Jake..."

"Go.''

I shut the door


	3. Chapter 3

I floated into the...what was it called... Arena? No...training area...point is I walked in and there stood beast boy, cyborg and miss martian

Cyborg stepped forward, ''look man, I don't know what Kara told you...but..."

"What if I don't rely on Kara for information, stone? What if I just heard you talking to one of the new recruits?"

"But...''

"And you beast boy, fingerprints, my journal.''

He shrank behind cyborg and miss martian phased through them both to stand in front of me, ''and why am I here? What is this witch trial?"

"I need a therapist do I? Maybe I should ask you where all the sleeper agents are you pale ass white martian.''

She growled and her eyes glowed red, but then I pressed the button, out came the taser wire, the grappling line wrapping around her and tasting her, she screamed as I sprayed the fear gas, it ignited and she staggered away into the corner where robots extinguished her, the taser wire retracted and cyborg drew his sonic cannon, ''hey man I don't want to-"

My sword made a shining arc and the operational end of his gun was gone, another taser impaled itself through his mechanical torso, lodging itself inside his inner circuitry, he went down like a ton of bricks.

Beast boy staggered back as I advanced on him, "dude! You've got problems man! Just...walk away and this won't get ug..."

I put the tip of my sword to his chest, ''I'm about to carve you like a turkey, and you're threatening me Garfield? No wonder you got kicked out of the doom patrol, you're an idiot.''

His eyes showed that my taunt had gone right

"Stop it.''

Batman was there with superman and wonder woman

"Put the sword down, Jake.''

"I will NOT be publicly humiliated by these knuckle dragging bullies you call friends.''

"Please, Jake, you've proved your point!"

I look up and see Kara, tears and fear in her eyes

I lower my sword

"Garfield, in my office now...m'gann...stone...get to sick bay.''

Everyone leaves and I'm left there alone in the room with kara staring at me

"You're...scary.''

I sheathe my sword, ''this is what happens when you give someone like me powers.''

She sighs, ''I want you to come to my room...come on..."

She coaxes me out of the room and to her room near the head of the watchtower

She took off my domino and hat, I hung my coat and belt up, she told me to lay down

I did so, ''Garfield says you have ASMR"

I nod, ''why?"

She runs her fingers through my hair and my eyes flutter shut, "I want you to relax...and tell me about yourself.''

I laid back to think, this was going to take a while


	4. Chapter 4

After that ordeal, that is after the month was up, I decided to go see if Emily was in her room.

As I flew I got a feeling I was being followed, but every time I turned around in the air there was no one there.

Heh...that rhymed.

Anyway as I was saying

SLAM

that...was the sound of my body hitting the pavement.

"Hey there! Ready for another beat down?"

This bastard...

"Not now super goon...I've got business else-"

Another punch and I fly into the wall, "alright then!"

I draw my sword and charge, firing off my taser chord, but instead of him coming to me, he grabbed the wire and I came to him, he punched me in the face again and I went through a cement wall.

I float up, attempting to assuage the stinging in my side, three broken ribs a broken arm and a fractured femur, "whats the matter tech punk? You think its cool to be wandering around Alex's turf? That shit'll get your ass killed.''

I tap my gauntlet, injecting me with a healing serum, I land and stagger a bit, shooting off my taser coil only to have it get caught.

"You think this is hurting me?"

Without a word I let lose with my gas, the pressure sends him into the air on a blaze of fire, "YOU FAGGOT!"

I fly up to him as he seems to think spinning will put the fire out, I slash at him but he grabs me by the throat, "fucking set me on fire..."

He tosses me down into an alley, that familiar popping sound my back makes when it hits pavement...ow

"I'm sorry, do I hear tears? You...fucking...bastard...im stronger than you...maybe even stronger than superman...im better...and you think its a good idea to burn me?"

I get to my feet "You're infantile...and volatile...I see no reason why you're even asking me the question.''

"I'll show you infantile!"

"Let me guess...''

"IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL Y-"

there was a sonic boom and suddenly super goon went flying

"Kara I HAD HIM!"

"no you didn't, look at your face...''

She floats towards me and cradles my face in her hands, ''you're hurt bad.''

I feel a massive swelling on my forehead, "I'm fine...you shouldn't be here...I've got someone to see.''

"Its that villain girl isnt it?"

"She's not a villain...she just owes them a debt.''

"She's bad for you.''

I glare at her, ''who the hell are you, lady, to tell me what's good or bad for me?"

She holds her arm, I can tell I've gotten to her, I feel horrible

"I..thought I was your friend..."

"We are friends, but this is you trying to be my fucking wife.''

"I was just giving you advice Jake, geez!"

"Go back to your life Kara, I've got one of my own.''

I fly away leaving a hurt Kara in my wake.

I've never felt more like am asshole.

Is this what its like to be batman?


	5. Chapter 5

As I entered the villain safehouse I came to realize I had just made a huge mistake, not only in believing that Emily would keep silent, but in thinking I would be able to come to visit her.

I was ambushed by several new villains, who took my sword and detatched my utility belt, "the gloves, take those too, don't forget his coat.''

I looked up to see lex luthor with Emily standing next to him with tears in her eyes

"So...Mr. Tinsley...miss Woodall has told me much about you, including your affiliation with batman and his children of misfortune.''

I blink, shocked, ''so...you're not gonna kill me?"

"Kill you? No, of course not, I may be fighting for an opposite faction, but my boy, I seek to emplore you on Emily's behalf.''

I look at emily, she looks scared, ''I'm guessing the alternative is..''

"Yes, my colleagues here will oust you from the building rather painfully.''

I look at Emily once more and nod, "I'll hear what you have to say.''

He let's me up, the villains put my weapons down on a desk

"Doctor crane is rather interested at the way you improved his gas."

"I wanted to use it to maximum effectiveness, without having it be my focus.''

Luthor nods, ''I see your point, you seem like an inteligent boy, Jake, why not join my side? Emily's side?"

"If you have to ask then I question your intelligence, Mr. Luthor, or at least your logic.''

He stopped, looking interested, "they are one and the same, Mr. Tinsley, Explain why my logic is flawed.''

I sigh, ''with all do respect to your massive intellect, you're leading an army of super powered psychos, megalomaniacs and glorified theives, with the exception of Emily and yourself, I'd say its a zoo.''

He smirked, ''all you heroes call us that, I dont understand why you can't see you're on the wrong side.''

I cross my arms, ''explain that one.''

"Superman's a liar and well...he's evil.''

I laugh

"And batman is nothing more than a bawling man child with a few expensive toys."

"I'd say the same of you luthor.''

"How dare you!"

"You're just mad you can't be the only one to save the world, you were probably the first to try, but you have to accept that you will not be the last.''

He threw a punch and I caught it with my hand, "I WILL BE THE ONlY ONE! THIS IS MY PLANET!"

"OK MacLeod, are you gonna behead me now?"

He aimed another punch but Emily got in the way, ''sir! you promised!"

His hand stops and he takes a breath, ''you make a valid argument, let us agree to disagree and continue with-"

His phone rang and he answered it, "luthor, what is it doctor psycho?"

"Yes...mhmm...good, keep Supergirl there and I'll be there in an hour.''

He nods to Emily and I'm suddenly flung against the wall by her psychic powers.

"I believe he's not going to change his MInd, lock him up.''

Emily pulled me down the stairs, I did not struggle

"Why? Why wouldn't you listen to him? Why are you making this so hard on me?"

"You need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't belong here...I need to get out too...''

"You're not going...''

"They have a friend of mine, god knows what they're going to do...please...''

"Answer me this question, is it a he or a she?"

I sigh, ''its a she, but she and I are just friends.''

"Why...If you promise...you'll come back and go straight to the holding area I promise I'll let you go.''

I kiss her deeply and fly up to the lobby and grabbed my sword, belt, my gloves and my coat and flew away, pursued by several minions


	6. Chapter 6

I cloaked and followed a police scanner, saying meta humans were running rampant at the hospital.

I immediately got a communicae from batman, "I see you're on your way, Supergirl is in there.''

"I know.''

"I'm not going to ask how, just get her out of there and try to calm down the riot"

"Any backup?"

"With the ring war going on we can't spread our forces too thin, I trust you. Batman out.''

I smirk, he knows, he knows I'd do anything for kara...well almost anything.''

Anyway I flew down and saw the lexcorp security force beating the new metahumans down to no avail, although some were injured, I decided to step in, clearing them out In a matter of minutes and helping everyone to get to safety before I turned to see what looked like a familiar figure standing in the way of the door

"Superman?"

"NO AM SUPERMAN! AM BIZZARO! BIZZARO #1!"

he turned and just the force of the turn sent me off my feet, I regained my composure and floated in the air

"I need to get in please.''

"YOU AM BIZZARO'S NEW BEST FRIEND! BIZZARO LIKE YOU A LOT!"

confused, I reached for my sword, suddenly he grabbed me and tossed me through the doors of the hospital.

"THERE! INSIDE!"

he flew off and I chuckled, ''odd way of saying hi.''

I began to fly down the halls, looking all around and dodging security to get to a chamber when suddenly, "well well, it looks like you like to play detective! How about a game of hide and seek?"

I look down and barely supress a torrent of laughter, there stood a man knee high to me, big bug eyes and a crazy hairstyle made him look like tyrion lannister if he had a kid with Stan the java man from Saturday night live.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're about to laugh at me aren't you?! ARENT YOU!?"

"man I don't know...I want to but...wait are you doctor psycho?"

"There's more to me than a name.''

He vanished and I heard him run past me, I kicked at him, "you move fast for a little guy.''

He appeared and punched me in the sin, a jolt of electricity went through my body and I fell to one knee, he laughed and ran off again, vanishing once more

suddenly I felt a piece of metal hit me and he went Into a torrent of laughter, I turned and sliced open the front of his chest, blood splattering on the floor, he ran deeper into the facility, following the blood trail I found myself in Supergirl's holding area, complete with red sun cage, inside it was her.

"Let her go psycho.''

"You have no idea what its like to be me! Here! Take a walk in my shoes!"

He vanished again, this time I was surrounded by my friends, the justice league and everyone else, all pointing and laughing at me, deep down I knew it was an illusion, but the effect of the hallucination was clear, I was fighting someone who, because of his looks had been belittled and stomped on, someone who was on par with a powerful hero or villain and undervalued as a person, a scientist and a metahuman

I walked through the illusion "how!? How are you not broken?!"

I pick him up, "because, you little prick, I feel your pain, but you've got someone I care about, caged up, and that's something I can't stop to cry about, I've got worse problems than schadenfreude, understand?"

He held out his hands and I cuffed him, walking to kara's cell and letting her go.

She kissed me deeply, grabbing me and holding me close, "god...I didn't think..."

I hug her after breaking the kiss, ''we need to get out of here.''

We flew out together and we both teleported to the watchtower

"Come here, I've got to show you something.''

She pulls me into her quarters and I walk in, fairly normal for a girl her age, nothing extra ordinary.

"I've..been waiting a long time fr an excuse to kiss you like that...''

"I've noticed.''

She blushed, ''you...jut seemed so lonely.''

"I'm...I don't even know...''

Noting that her words were hurting me, she walked up and kissed me again, I felt my reserve hope breaking down like the rest of me, and I gave in.

That night would prove to be the night I would regret for the rest of my life...


	7. Chapter 7

I followed up on my promise, going back to the villain safehouse and this time I cloaked before I entered, sneaking around, listening in for anything pertaining to my fiance

"Hey man, have you noticed that over here we villains area huge sausage fest and the heroes are over there swimming in pussy?" Asked one super powered biker

"Dude we have women.'' Retorted a cloaked teenager

"Yea like four, not including the untouchables.''

"Untouchables?"

"Catwoman, poison ivy, Circe, those high and mighty bitches who'd sooner slaughter you than even think of dating you.''

"Seriously man, I didn't join for the sex appeal, I joined for the money, and possibly the chance to get more power.''

"No man, all the money in the world can't make you as happy as warm loving female companionship.''

"Then why dont you go join the heroes if your so desperate to get laid?"

"I just might.''

The biker glows red and floats away, obviously a red lantern, I felt a chill down my spine as I saw super goon float past me, "sup quasar?" He waved to the cloaked teenager

"Sup?"

He floated upstairs and I decided to follow him, floating upstairs to see luthor talking to Emily, super goon handed him a box, "brother blood sends his regards.''

He smiles, ''so he is still going through with his plan?"

"Yes, he plans to raise trigon.''

"Excellent, and the enhancement crystals?"

"All in that box.''

"Thank you goon, you have been most helpful to me, take the day off.''

"Gracias sir.'' He flew out the window and I stopped a bit to look at Emily before following him, I was going to interrogate this asshole, how?

In doctor psycho's lab I found a small fuselage of a derivative of venom called neo venom

Its short lived and is non addicting, giving me a minute and thirty seconds of super strength and super endurance per dose, and yes, I installed an injector in my left gauntlet.

I uncloaked, "hey asshole!"

He turned and I juiced.

I slammed into him and began to beat him mercilessly, bloodying his face and tearing his mask, I punched him in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out, "where is blood raising trigon?"

He spat the teeth out, ''puta...''

I stomped him in the nuts and he squeaked, "English.''

He choked and I took my foot off his balls, he curled up, "metropolis...he's in metropolis..."

"Alright, now answer me one more thing or i'll stomp the boys so hard they pop.''

"Anything! Anything! Just...stop hurting me!"

I saw tears streaming from under his mask and saw he had wet himself, "what were those crystals for?"

"Luthor says he's planning on making your woman more powerful...powerful enough to destroy a whole city block with a thought!"

"And Emily's compliment?"

"Ever since he started giving her heroine she's been his bitch!"

I kick him in the ribs and I feel a few snap, "AUGH! Por...que..."

"I'll tell you, do you remember highschool, allbarro? You tracked me down and beat me down, in front of everyone, you remeber when I said you died last? Well I'm not going back on my word yet...''

"Man...I was high..."

"Well I'm going to metropolis.''

"No you're not.''

I stared at him from under my hat, "and what...per say, would lead you to assume that?"

"If you leave, I'll fuck her so hard she won't even be able to think, she's such a crack whore now she'll probably suck me in public for a fix!"

I smiled, I laughed as I drew my sword, ''you know, albarro, I know you're...not the smartest individual...but even my little brother knew when to keep his mouth shut, and my little brother usually kept speaking to spite whomever told him to shut up...so when talking to a man in an alley with a sword, you dont threaten to...fuck...their...FIANCÉ!"

I impaled the synthium blade through his junk, impaling the microscopically sharp blade in the concrete, he screamed and I kicked him hard in the face, breaking his jaw and emptying the rest of his teeth.

"Have a concussion yet? Dont worry I'm about to make it all better.''

I slash his Achilles tendon and impale his spine just above the stomach, "that should keep you out of my hair.''

With that I wiped off my blade and floated back up to the window, waiting till nightfall I stole her from her room, taking her to the watchtower, knowing the detox wouldn't be easy.

But for her I'd try anything...


	8. Chapter 8

As I flew to the police station there was an explosion, the teleporter was down

Villains and heroes flooded out of The broken building.

"I don't have time for this.'' I said to myself as I flew in the opposite direction

Wayne manor, that's all I could think as I felt Emily start to wake up, I injected her with a sleeping formula and as soon as she opened her eyes she closed them again.

I landed in the lawn, walking towards the door, Alfred stepped out, "hello? Are you one of the new ones?"

I nod, "the villains are getting thick out there, I need a place to keep her.''

Emily was looking worse, her eyes faintly glowing, her blonde hair falling across her face

"Very well...but know I'm not really allowed to do this.''

As I approach the building, I get flattened by a cross kick, I roll, dropping emily, I stand up and draw my sword, looking up I see my attacker is the no longer Jason Todd, now the red hood

"Please put that away, I'd hate to resort to weapons, walk away before I put you down.''

"Master Todd, I allowed him entry.''

He looked up at Alfred, "That girl is a villain, she's hurt innocent people.''

I step in front of her as he points a gun, shielding her from the gaze of the gun's barrel

"She was under an influence...they were using her, and she never actually killed anyone..."

The gun pointed at me, "what do you mean using her?"

"I mean she was...she was being drugged.''

He puts the gun down, "you have any powers, death wish?"

"Only flying...and batman's brains.''

Red hood struck a fighting pose, "justified or not you're not getting into Wayne manor.''

My rage mounting, I growled at him. "Pull your weapon.''

He pulled the gun but I swatted that out of his hand, "your WEAPON, not your cowards tool.''

I could see I got to him as he drew his bowie knives

"I swear to god...I told the old man, if he ever called me a coward again...''

"Bring it you gun toting psycho.''

He charged in and I sprayed him with the fear gas and tazed him, using the grappling line to send him to the ground where he lay wrything, on fire and trapped in his own private nightmare

Alfred was already carrying Emily in as I sat him up and tightly bound him to the iron fence.

"Bastard...what...did you...do?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I got ideas from crane about how to slow down my opponents.''

"You...assnugget.''

"Creative but meh.''

I turn and walk into the manor

Hours later it gets dark and Alfred shows me to the guest room.

"What about Jason?"

"He'll live till master Bruce gets back.''

"Alright.''

I get ready for bed and I lay Emily in bed next to me

That night I had a vision, a dark angel stood before us, red glowing eyes and black raven wings, rivulets of red energy running along her body, smirking at me from the other side of the bed.

"You won't live to see her recover, so says Circe.''

I stand up in my dream, "what...what do you mean?"

"Circe does not tolerate failure, and she is a failure, my lady sent me to warn you and then dispatch you if you were still here in the morning, when I come to dispatch her."

I wake up sweating, I get up and get my gear on, unseathing my sword as I watch the windows

Waiting for the black winged angel to make her appearance.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred had already gone with her, it was alright, the angel had come, the dark angel, wreathed in fire and smoke, surrounded by arcane minions she had rent the mansion in half and come for me, she knocked me to the ground and looked around for Emily, shrieking and snarling as she walked up to me, her dark wings beating, her skin like molten magma, "and what...pray tell...did i say to you?"

"I don't care if I die, you're not hurting her, I'm the reason for her escaping, whatever big part she had in your plans, i'm sure someone else-" she blasts me across the room, slamming into the wall and falling down it, I had no more fight left in me, I was done, I was so exhausted...these were not prime fighting conditions.

however I needed to keep her at bay, so I drew my sword and stood in a fighting stance, "you will need to quite literally go through me before I allow you to pursue Emily."

the dark angel laughed, "is that all? I do that on a daily basis."

droplets of my blood swept up from around the room and formed into a barrier that rolled around her like a forcefield, "you are doomed."

i fire my taser chord but before i can reach the button for my fear gas cannister, she seizes both my gauntlets, I yell in pain as i feel the synthium and metal turn white hot and melt against my skin, burning my trench coat, she laughs as my hands go limp, my sword falls out of my hands "nothing without his little toys is he, mistress?"

she kicks me in the chest, once again sending me across the room, i got to my knees before she was on me again, "faliure." she kicked me in the face, i fell on my back, groaning, "chivalric fool!" she brings her spiked elbow down on my solarplex, not just hitting the nerve cluster but shredding it with her elbow blade, I throw up and roll on to my stomach, coughing as i expel the nachos I ate earlier, shuddering as blood stains my dress shirt, "you do realize that more than two men have been inside her since you saw her last, right? she was Luthor's whore, she still is, and you would lay your life down for her?" she picks me up, "a strung out whore who is most likely slinking back to her master as we speak?" she slaps me and i feel a molar loosen, I can't feel my hands, im numb, I can only feel the impact anymore.

"yes." i croak, coughing blood, "because I know she's better than this."

she pushes me against the wall and sticks the blade of my sword against my throat, "you're done."

"you're not going to kill me."

"oh?"

"if you're going to kill me then DO IT!"

the shout makes her jump, "w-what?"

"KILL ME! IM DONE!"

i headbutt her, searing my forehead and causing a loud cracking noise, "I suspect that was my skull."

"you insolent worm"

"MONOLOGUE!" i jump with all my force, tackling her, "AAH!"

"YOU'RE MADE OF LAVA! KILL ME!" im wiggling like an idiot, unable to feel, slamming my weight against her with all my force, trying with all my might to inflict as much damage I can before she snaps out of her reverie

"AAH! STOP IT! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD! K-KILL HIM!"

her minions converged on me, the one in the cloak reached out for me when suddenly a green light flashed out of the corner of my eye

"_Jake Tinsley, you have demonstrated the ability to overcome great fear"_

i stared in disbelief as the ring settled upon my lifeless finger and i suddenly got a shock, all my injuries began to heal, the fabric was swept off my body and replaced with green white and black, thank god i kept my trench coat, the big G on my coat was replaced with a lantern, "you are shittting me." i cough in disbelief as i feel my skin close over the wound in my chest

_"welcome to the green lantern corps"_


	10. Chapter 10

I've never been so free, the green energy surging through my mind and putting what was there into the face of that evil bitch.

all the pain i'd ever felt, all the inadequacy, I was determined to make her feel it, she screamed as a huge monster erupted from my ring, rending her blackened molten flesh with it's claws and fangs before i changed my mind, the green energy swept back towards me and coated me, gigantic green claws forming over my hands, armor forming on me, my eyes glowing bright green as I floated towards her, "no! NO! GET AWAY!"

she flapped her wings in vain, attempting to escape as I drew close, i grabbed her by the front of her demonic looking armor and brought her face close to mine, her firey pits now doused, she was struggling to comprehend what she had done wrong

"h-how? i had you pinned...you couldnt move your arms!"

"thought you were the monster here, how sad."

i headbutt her, cracking the wall as she slams into it

"Cast a thousand sins and one, have you?"

i slash her wing, rending it from her shoulder, she screams

"common boogeyman you are, it's true."

i dig my claws into her side, sending a torrent of lava on to the floor

"Why the good die and the cruel live...Injustice I cannot forgive..."

i tug the other wing from her, shoulder, her shoulder blade coming with it, she screams in earnest as she falls on her face

"insolent...fool...I'm a god compared to you...A GOD!"

"Don't play God you're no deity"

i place my foot on her back and stomp, she grunts and coughs blood, "stop! enough!"

"Who pray tell will try to stop me?"

i raise my hand again but it's caught by another hand, i see another ring, looking up I see another lantern, "hello, who're you?"

"I'm Wendigone."

"thats a fucked up name."

a green hand smacks me upside my head, "its a code name dumbass."

he looks around his mid 20s like me, so I give him a break

"you look like you'd fit rage better, why'd the ring choose you?"

"no fucking clue." i roll my eyes, "I just know i'd be dead without it."

a red lantern floats down, "AAARGH!"

"oh shit!" i scramble back

"no, no, don't be worried, that's just Achelon, he's not a badguy."

"RRRRGH"

"most of the time."

"can you understand him?"

"RRRRAGH!"

"takes practice."

"thanks for pulling me off her, I'm actually going to get my fiance right now..could you wrap up here?"

"wrap up? excuse me? do you know who we are?"

"not the justice league, and I only answer to them."

i turn and start to fly out the huge gaping hole in the mansion, when a wall of rock springs up around me

"thanks destroyer."

"what do you want?!"

"we've come to recruit you."

"well can ya ask me later? I'm sort of in the midst of something serious."

"then you won't mind if we tag along."

"not at all.

and like that I met the Justice Alliance.

and they were going to help get my love back...if it killed me


	11. Chapter 11

_**in this chapter i will be writing it from emily's point of view, enjoy and make sure to say so if there's anything you guys think you can lend in any way of advice**_

_**cheers**_

_**-jaketheripper**_

my head is throbbing...god where am i? I don't remember anything except for...my name...Emily Woodall...no wait..another name flashes across my mind as my head throbs again, Tinsley...Jake Tinsley...my...boyfriend? Fiance? no fucking clue, only that if i didn't get some Prozac my head would explode.

i looked around and held out my hand, nothing came to me, suddenly I realized why i was holding out my hand, Im supposed to be a telepath, "well" i ask myself, "why is nothing coming to me?"

i see the medicine cabinet across the way and I snap my fingers, watching in horror as the metal rusted, the glass tarnished and the fixture fell off the wall as the nails snapped from their moorings, the air around me glowed with some sort of energy, I reached out and touched the wall of energy, "Master Bruce please calm down." i gasp as a window in the air opens up, through the window I see it was night when this took place, a tall balding man in a tuxedo stood over my bed with someone who was unmistakably superman, the balding man was on the phone, "master bruce I know, I know, but I couldn't turn them away, yes sir, very well, I will see to the repairs."

i shake my head, was I the reason for the fuss?

"this is the 8th time we've rebuilt wayne manor, sir."

superman is looking at me, im guessing because I was asleep

the balding man hung up the phone, "Master Bruce is quite cross, i should get back home, will you take care of her?"

superman nodded, "sure Alfred, I'll keep her from causing trouble."

the door snaps shut as i scramble back, "I destroyed Wayne manor..."

i curl up on the bed, "I'm some sort of...monster? terrorist? what?"

my soul searching is interrupted by my belly growling, suddenly I was lying on cold linoleum, i looked around, I was in the kitchen, "what the-" the fridge burst open and a ham sandwich began to form itself, i watched intently, realizing that it was my perfect ham sandwich, i beckoned to it, suddenly it vanished in a blast of blue light and appeared again in my hands perfectly toasted in another blast of light, suddenly I was once again in my bed, "what...have my powers Mutated?"

"not mutated, evolved." i scream and look to where the voice came from, on the other side of the room stood a figure dressed in a purple and black super suit with a long black cape and a cowl with an armored head, featuring a single red visor, "who are you?!"

"I call myself Death Boulder, I work for Lex Luthor, he will be most pleased that you have reached this stage of development."

my eyes shot open as I remembered Lex, all the things he'd done to me, tears sprang to my eyes as I scowled at Death Boulder, remembering everything that had transpired before I lost conciousness "w-what stage of development?"

"you've begun to tap into the power of space and time, your abilities are prodigious, don't strain yourself yet, allow me to contact-"

it happened without me noticing, his hand grabbed for his communicator and it suddenly appeared in my hand, rusting and crumbling to dust as I looked at it, "oh no..."

death boulder turned but I held out my hand, he paused.

"so...I've become able to control...time?"

i walk in front of him and unfreeze him, "what can I do?"

"I can control time, what else can I do?"

Death boulder laughed, "you won't get it out of me that easily."

his left arm turns to dust and he shrieks

"interesting, I thought it would rot."

"WHAT PART OF BOULDER DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

true to form his arm under the costume is made of rock, "is that your entire body?"

"y-yes..." he backs against the wall, "what do you want to know?"

"what can I do?"

"y-you can influence space and time, my employer will be most pleased at this development, if you'd just give me my communicator back..."

"I don't know how to bring it back yet..." his other arm dissolved, "I used to be a really bad person, I remember everything now, which is why I can't go back, and why I can't allow you to report back."

he screamed in terror as his entire body, costume and all dissolved into dust, leaving only a cloud of nasty smell behind, I turned on the air conditioning, siphoning "death Boulder" out into the metropolis air.

"oh good, you're awake." i turned to see Clark Kent AKA superman standing in the door

"oh...oh hey..." I've always had a small crush on him, but I'm taken, and so is he.

"find everything ok?"

i warp over to him, "yea, I'm fine."

"woah!" he steps back, "wow..."

"yea, I just figured out I could do that..."

"well...I'm glad you took care of Luthor's lackey in any case."

"you...saw that..."

"I see everything. and we're going to have a talk about proper usage of your abilities before you can meet your fiance again."

"...he still loves me? after all this?"

"especially after all this, he told alfred to take you somewhere safe when he feared wayne mansion would be attacked."

i stood astonished, after finding out everything, he still loved me.

"I need to see him."

"all in good time, now about that talk..."


	12. Chapter 12

we reached metropolis and my new friends became distracted, so I was on my own, my green lantern ring had gotten rid of the melted Synthium metal that had coated my forearms and had dulled the pain, but I still had to take five doses of my regen serum and about two shots of neo venom to keep me concious.

I arrived at Clark's appartment to see Emily was asleep, Clark saw I was hurt, but I assured him I was fine.

"I'm good."

"ask your ring."

"but-"

"ask."

"ring, how am I holding up?"

"_ring power at 45%, Lantern physical condition rapidly deteriorating"_

_"_elaborate_." I coughed_

_"massive internal bleeding, shattered bones and possible brain damage"_

_"_Ring...initiate repairs_."_

_"repairs in progress, OA medical books reccomend a trip to the hospital"_

"you heard the ring."

"methinks the precious doth protest too much." I say in my Golum voice

I conjure a chair and sit down next to Emily's bed, she stirred and woke, "Jake...?!"

I shush her, "look hun, I may be bleeding internally, but I want you to know that I love you more than ever...now I've almost died for you."

"internal...Jake you goober you need a hospital! forget me! I'll visit you soon. go! NOW!"

suddenly I was in the hospital, in a bed with a nurse watching over me, tears came to my eyes as I looked at the machines attatched to me, "how long...?"

"about a week now...a few girls have been in and out of here with flowers." said the nurse

"really...?"

"Jake!"

I looked up to see Kara and a girl I'd never seen before wearing what looked like a wonder woman shirt from hot topic

"Kara...I told you to leave me alone!"

I willed the door to shut but then I saw the ring on the table next to me, "shit..."

"name's wondergirl." said the other girl in an exhasperated tone, "I'm here as Kara's moral support."

"I'm engaged."

"to a villain!"

"SHE'S NOT A FUCKING VILLAIN!" the ring rattled across the tray towards me but stopped, Kara was in tears again and Wonder girl slapped me, the nurse gasped, "hey!"

Wonder Girl grabbed me by my hospital gown, "listen, you don't get to just...do this to people! you can't use people and throw them away like this!"

"use...she fell for me and..."

"and you had sex with her."

"she...she caught me when I was weak, when she KNEW I WAS WEAK!"

"Cassie...stop it..."

"no, he's gonna learn!"

the TV turned on and I looked to see a girl in my trench coat wearing a ski mask fighting gorillas downtown, I gasped, "emily?!"

she had a rifle and was using it with extreme accuracy and brutality to put the invaders from gorilla island down.

the girls both looked and scowls crossed their faces, they left and I gasped, "NO!"

the ring rattled towards me again and this time it flew on to my casted hand, I floated up as armor and supportive equipment covered my body, I was barely able to move as it was, but the ring knew where I wanted to go.

"_Ring at 20%"_

_"_like a phone without it's charger...fucking hell."

I fly as fast as I can downtown fearing the worst, I see the three in a standoff, Emily is standing with her hand out, a shield, Kara and Cassie are attacking it.

I swoop down, "HEY!"

they turn and I smash Cassie into the ground with a huge green sledge hammer, Kara is swept aside by a hard light construct as I walk towards emily

"LOOK OUT!"

I turn just in time to block an attack by Cassie, "GET OUT OF OUR WAY! SHE'S A VILLAIN!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

a green spike impales her fist and she screams, withdrawing it, she held her bleeding hand as I turned towards her

"he cheated on you, emily, with ME!" shouted Kara.

"he had a full right to...I was gone...I wasn't myself!"

"SHUT UP!" Kara unleashed her heat vision, but I stopped her

"_Ring power at 15%"_

"FUCK!"

Cassie spin kicked my shield but it held fast, "YOU'RE A VILLAIN IF YOU PROTECT THIS BITCH!"

I growled and a sledge went straight into her face, I saw blood splatter as her nose flattened, another went into her gut and she fell, "like you can tell me what I am..."

Kara looked at me and I glared back, she turned and glided away, Cassie tried to get up and I pounded her into the pavement more, I could feel myself losing control, every time I hit her it made me feel as if I'd won some titanic struggle, the feeling that I had kept my Emily safe, and that this judgmental bitch would crumple...I needed to stop..."

"_Ring power 1%"_

"my turn..."

she send a thunderous uppercut my way, it shattered my shield and sent me back into emily's shield, she looked worried, "Jake why...?"

I look back at her, "I've got this hun."

Wondergirl grabbed me by my hospital gown, "you're done!"

"that's what I said a few days ago, look at me now."

she flies up, away from emily, away from the ground, we passed the daily planet sign and I smirked, "I'm bleeding internally, my ring is out of power, and if I use my ability to fly I'll probably break more bones, you really want a dead man on your concience?"

"I'm an AMAZON!" she punched me in the jaw, "I'm trained to kill..." she grips my jaw, there goes that Molar I mentioned earlier, funny, I'm surprised it didn't leave sooner, oh yea im about to die, back to the narrative

"Cassie, put him down." superman had appeared, she smirked and let me fall, I used my ability to fly and felt my chest cavity lurch, "nngg..." I fall a bit and superman catches me, "we're getting you back to the hospital, Emily, to the hospital."

she vanishes, "you girls have explaining to do at the watchtower, I suggest you get going."

they vanished and yet again I felt the loss of conciousness


	13. Chapter 13

after I recovered, I was still basically a cripple, filled with stitches and still knitting bones that some people who could have didn't see it as worth the effort to repair.

I took that time to design an exoskeletal support system to go under my clothes, something to keep me upright, and consequently I became able to match the strength of some heroes like super goon.

I also designed some solar powered goggles, how are they solar powered? because they shoot red sun energy, laser vision, just like Superman, but just three uses depletes the battery.

and I gave up my sword, it broke that day anyway, so I took up the staff, I made an extending one that works just as well as a wooden one or a solid metal one.

why bother with all these contraptions? until I found a power battery, my ring was kaput, so I kept it in a compartment in my belt.

on top of this, Emily came to get me, we both live with Clark now, because Bruce was not letting us anywhere near Wayne Manor.

"hun are you still keeping that journal? you can barely lift your hand!"

"as long as I can, I will."

"you goober." she hugs me and kisses my cheek, "I love you."

Clark walks into our room and smiles, "the league wants to talk to you."

I struggle to get up and groan, "my...everything."

"I'll get your suit." sighs Emily, she helps me put on my small exosuit, helping me to stand, I put on my suit and tie, putting on my tattered trench coat and putting my new goggles and fedora on before putting on my belt and gauntlets.

"it's odd." chuckled superman, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were good as new."

I give him a thumbs up, "I'm going for that."

we go to the justice league teleporter and go to the watchtower, I saw Kara and Cassie sitting in chairs with appologetic looks on their faces, Wonder woman and Batman were there, "good, you're here."

Wonder Woman grabbed my jacket, lifting me up so I could feel some of my stitches strain, "hhrrnnn..."

"you are not honorable, but I admire your strength of mind and will to keep what you hold dear safe...strike my apprentice again and we will have words, though I am not defending her actions...understood?"

"understood."

she let me down and I think everyone heard the servos at the joints of my knees wheeze, because they looked at me weird as I straightened up

"Cassie, the apology." demanded Wonder Woman

"I'm...sorry..." she sighed, I saw she kept the broken nose I gave her, at least not everyone was fast at healing.

"you too Kara." coaxed superman

"I'm sorry Jake..."

"thank you." I sigh with relief

I limp with Emily and Cassie into the mess hall where we sit down

"so...you're a fast healer eh?" she asked

"no...I just know how to stay on my own two feet."

"well..."

"no he won't have a rematch with you, this is the first time in a year that I've had my hubby in one piece in front of me...I'm not settling for anything less."

Cassie stuck out her tongue at Emily, a gesture she returned with her characteristically childlike demeanor, I kissed her as I took off my goggles, revealing my black eye.

"ouchie."

"yup."

we eat and soon we're on our way home, Cassie following because she said something about a "mission of penance" imposed upon her by Wonder Woman.

I honestly didn't mind, she made good company.

I got back on the horse that day by stopping a robbery, just an ordinary bank robbery.

"who the fuck are you?!"

"my name is of no concern to you, what should concern you is that you're surrounded my thermite mines and if you make one false move you go up in smoke."

the robbers look at eachother, "you're one of those new heroes right? you look like shit!"

lasers shot from my goggles, I aimed in a soft non fatal spot, I caught his crotch on fire, he yelled as he stumbled back into a mine, the thermite did it's job and set all of them on fire, I extinguished them and cuffed them, then walked out to meet Wonder Girl and Emily who were waiting on standby just in case.

"no such luck ladies, I am now and always will be the greatest" I straighten my tie and take a step.

BOOM

I'm thrown through the window of the establishment on the other end of the street.

I get up and look, one of the thugs had on a green and purple suit of armor, "Lex Luthor sends his regards!"

a green blast of energy flew my way and all I could do was dodge, the light hit the shop behind me and melted it to slag, I grabbed a vacant car and lobbed it at him.

BOOM

KABOOM

the car exploded as it hit him and he wasn't able to get up, the weight of the car and his now inoperable suit kept him down

"bastard!"

I extend my staff and put the end on his head, "tell luthor, when you recover, that he's not getting emily back."

"am I not?"

I turn in shock, my stitches straining as I moved a bit too fast.

there was Lex Luthor, wearing his mech armor

"emily run."

"I'm not going anywhere, he's gonna pay."

"on on the contrary Mrs. Tinsley, it's going to get a shit ton worse."

Cassie smirked and drew her lasso, "now this is a fight."


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter**

**the next chapter will be bigger, I've been busy with life stuff.**

**enjoy it anyway ok?**

Cassie flung herself at him, swinging wildly, denting his armor and bloodying her hands, Lex blasted her back, "insect."

I grabbed another car and raised it over my head, wincing as I felt my stitches strain again, lobbing it with all the force the exosuit would allow, grunting with satisfaction as it hit Lex, he turned to me and fired more Kryptonite beams which sent me off my feet, I hit the ground hard, feeling my stitches tear a bit, I began to bleed, I stood up and Lex charged at me, he was about to hit me when he was paused in time, Emily walked up and kissed me, I felt my stitches un rip, it was a very odd feeling, but when Lexs's suit turned to metal filings, I laughed.

Cassie got up and wiped blood off her face, "I had him."

"sure you did cas." I chuckle

he walked up to Emily, "Miss Woodall..."

she pointed her rifle at him, "it's Mrs. Tinsley now."

he smiled, "of course it is...Mrs. Tinsley, I emplore you to remember our little bargain."

"I'm clean now Luthor, it won't wo-" he opens his hand and a large puff of white powder flew into her face but stopped mid air, "you're so fucking funny."

the cocaine turned black in the air, "and so...MOTHER FUCKING STUPID!" the black powder flies into his nose, he chokes and his pupils widen, "wha...no...how...?"

"payback's a bitch ain't it? I swear you've used that on me three times now, well you just sit there and have a nice dose of expired cocaine while I have a word with my Fiance."

she turns to me, "put his ass in a coma."

she walks away as I pop my knuckles

he looks wide eyed at me, "THERE ARE BEES IN MY TEETH!"

I push him down and bring my foot down on his head, his head fractures the concrete, I keep stomping till blood stains my boot, but stop just short of caving his skull in.

I kiss Emily as we three walk away.

we were married that night in Gotham, our families came and joined in the celebration.

"so em...do you still want me to leave the Justice League?"

"no, no, I want you to become one of the greats, but I want you to come home to us."

"us?"

she rubs her belly and my face turns bright red, "you're..."

she nods with a wide smile and I kissed her, suddenly Kara put a hand on my shoulder, "the league wants you to take a break, might as well let all that heal before anything else happens."

suddenly I feel my stitches fall out, I look under my shirt and my eyes widen, all that's left are scars, I look at emily and she smiles, "oh my god I love you." I kiss her deeply and carry her to the teleporter to take her home where we share a bed peacefully for what seems like the first time in ages.

the next morning I get a call from Cassie, "hey, wanna see where superman grew up?"

"uh...sure...can Emily come?"

"well right now it's on fire, and doomsday clones are everywhere."

"what?"

"yea, I know it seems kinda weird but I know you'll enjoy it over here, plus GL says he has a power battery for you."

I jump up and Emily wakes up, "hun...where the hell are you going?"

"smallville."

"WHAT?!" she stands up and reaches for my trench coat, I smile, "Keep that, I'm just going to fight off an army of doomsday clones, just...stay here."

"you're sure about this?"

I take my charged laser goggles from the side of the windowsill, "I've got this."

I kiss her and activate the Justice League teleportation system, causing me to appear in smallville next to Cassie, Kara and a fellow newbie named SIGMA.

"ready?"

I nod and extend my staff, "tis time for the kicking of the ass."


	15. Chapter 15

after we cleared out Smallville I went back home to Emily who was feeling impatient.

"where the hell have you been?"

"I went, I saw, I CONQUERED!"

"you made the evening news."

"did I now?"

she flips it on and it shows me getting stomped into the concrete while Cassie and SIGMA try to save me, "hun, you never think things through."

I sigh, "maybe you're right, but at least I ain't a chicken."

she kisses me, "that you are not."

all of a sudden there's a flash of yellow light and the ring in my pocket comes out and alights on my finger, "corps emergency, all earth Lanterns, report to Hal Jordan for a briefing."

I look at Emily and she sighs and kisses me again, "go on hun."

I invoke my ring and it carries me away, minus my tech gear, instead conjuring green and black armor as well as a black and green cape.

I report to Hal Jordan after flying for a fucking hour to Metropolis because my ring doesn't know the word stop.

"good, you're all here...wait...is that you Jake?" I roll my eyes, "yes Hal."

"congrats on the bun in the oven man."

"briefing Hal."

"right...sorry"

if you're wondering wtf, Hal was my big brother from big brothers big sisters, I had NO clue till I became a superhero that he was the original GL from earth, my little brother now calls him "dad" as he's sort of adopted him, when I say sort of, I mean taken an interest in his future.

btw Cian is a villain now, moving on.

"alright recruits, we're-"

"I'M HERE! I'M SO FUCKING HERE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!"

SLAM CRUNCH Cassie flew into me and pinned me against the wall, the crunch was the concrete the impact shattered "ow..."

"sorry! so sorry...I was in a hurry."

"RECRUITS! we're going up against the Yellow Lanterns, think of our corps but centralized on your worst fears, everyone's worst fears."

"oooh scary." giggled Cass, I rolled my eyes again as Hal directed us towards City hall, "that's their base, fight your way there and then we can worry about their big guns, Cassie since you're here, I want you to cover Jake, he's always getting his ass kicked anyway."

"I WHAT?!"

"Jake everyone saw the evening news, you're not fooling anyone."

I sulked as I flew towards City hall, using my rustled jimmies and determination to fuel a gigantic green chainsaw that I used to carve my way through the ranks, reaching the front door in record time.

"always getting my ass kicked..." I kicked down the door only to get knocked on my ass, boiling with rage I bring my chainsaw around again, decapitating the sinestro corps member that had kicked me in the face.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?"

"no man escapes the manhunters."

"fuck me."

I fly deeper into the facility, followed by Wonder Girl, listening as the Manhunter fights other lanterns, finally I charge in, slashing hither and thither with my chainsaw and blasting with green energy, till finally I had it on it's back, twitching and sparking.  
we moved on, we thought we were in the clear till we come face to face with the ugly face of Arkillo, covered in yellow energy armor and surrounded by stationary lantern batteries, each with an attending corpsman.

"ok Cass..."

"AAARRRRGH! FEAR WILL DESTROY YOU!"

he beat his chest and stomped his feet, but I turned back to Wonder Girl, "Cass...I need you to take out the lantern's around him, he's obviously using them to generate his armor..."

"how can you be sure?"

"look at them, they look like they're in a fucking coma, do the math."

she sighs and nods, "alright, break!"

I fly at Arkillo and conjure a chainsaw, he conjures a huge alien chainsaw and we lock weapons, he roars at me and I roar right back, "I come from the BLACKEST DEPTHS OF SPACE, earthling...THE YELLOW LIGHT IS ALL I NEED TO SEE!"

I sigh, "space isn't black, Arkillo."

"w-what?"

I punch him once in the face and hurt my hand, "it's made of polka dots, Arkillo."

he blinks, looking confused, "Glasses John." I say in a british accent

he looks even more confused, "your mother is like a brick, dirty, flat on both sides and always gets laid by MEXICANS!"

he roars at me and I laugh as Wonder Girl knocks out the last Lantern, his armor gone, he bites at me, I flip over in the air and rake my Chainsaw up his back, carving a gash, he falls to his knees and falls on his face.

"...wow..." Cass laughs as we fly towards the next room

"I think you're about done Stewart."

I see sinestro floating in the air above a collapsed John Stewart.

"MY BABY!" Cass flies at Sinestro and tackles him to the ground, I help John Stewart up and he groans, "not you...please god not you."

I let him fall again with a look of disgust and catch Cassie in a huge green baseball mitt, "you get black blue and black out of here, I've got this."

"hell no I ain't losing you!"

"fine then, just get him out of the way then."

Sinestro attacks me with sawblade constructs, they broke on my shield, "power ring at 40%"

"THIS SHIT AGAIN?!"

Sinestro laughs as he bores in, using more and more force against me, till I have had enough of it and push back, we lock blades again, "you guys like chainsaws don't you?"

"this is not a chainsaw earthling, it is a krougarian thermal blade!"

"space chainsaw!"

"SHUT UP!"

he throws me across the room and I hit a wall of Muscle, I look up and gasp, Arkillo is still alive, he's frothing at the mouth and looking down at me, "picking me up by the head, "I devoured my mother when I was born...and what is a Mexican?"

"in laymens terms?"

he growls and nods, "a race on earth famous for carrying STDs."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ah, but before you do that..."

Cassie sideswiped him, sending him through a wall, collapsing half the building on him, freeing me, I laugh as I put all my power into a blast that send Sinestro to his knees, "what...my fear..."

I laugh and point, "no...STOP LAUGHING!" he stands up but is caught in a green orb

"got eem!"

John Stewart had recharged and was now going to carry Sinestro away.

and I was bum tired.

"power 0% Ring shutting down."

I sat down as my civilian gear showed, my armor fading away.

"I'll get home alright."

I start to float, when I suddenly felt like my innards were exploding, I fall on my back, wrything as I try to get my chest uncovered, "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"someone call an ambulance!"

"we'll treat him in the watch tower! we have trained doctors!"

I gasped as I felt my heart stop beating.

"f-fuck me...I'm dying..."


	16. Chapter 16

my name is...what?

My name is...what?

my name is...CHICKA CHICKA slim shady!

I snapped awake, "where am I?" I see I'm on a surgery table somewhere in the watchtower, batman looking concerned as Mr. Terrific is scrubbing in, "what..."

"he's awake, good."

"listen Jake, this is an emergency, have you been exposed to kryptonite at all in the past few days?"

I nod, "a little bit ago I fought Lex and he hit me with several K energy blasts."

"then that proves the tumor's origin." says Mr. Terrific, "wh...what? tumor?!"

Batman sighs, "its a large glowing green growth on the inside of your heart, we're attempting to remove it now, I've had the Martian Manhunter port this explaination into your brain so we won't have to waste hours on surgery, any questions?"

I blink, "so..I'm part superman?"

Batman nods, "you have Kryptonian DNA, just enough to make flight possible."

I sigh and close my eyes, waking up what I can only asume is hours or maybe a day later, stitches in my chest, hearing a conversation out in the hall, "did you hear about the shit going down in Kandaq? they sent in some of the new guys to clean out Black Adam and his crew!" I could tell these were more new heroes, their looks weren't terribly original but one of them was a red lantern I recognized from the group I raided smallville with, Captain Blast, the other one was Sigma 3, my friend, "what's going on in Kandaq?" I poke my head out, Blast pushed me back into the room, "Green, you're recovering."

I make a fist and suddenly I'm holding some type of handle, pulling, I pull a green lantern battery out of thin air, putting my ring to it, I say the oath and my green lantern suit appears on me, mech wings spreading from my back, a wicked looking alien shaped helmet appearing on my head, green armor instead of that damn bodyglove Hal calls the Lantern Uniform.

Blast walks in and his aura spikes up, his mouth leaking red blood, "can't let you leave"

I smirk, "at least tell me, is that why Emily isn't here right now?"

Blast nodded, "they say her control over time and space will be invaluable in this fight."

I closed my eyes under my helmet, focusing, "what're you..."

"RAH!" suddenly the red lantern was sent through the door, a green explosion, hot as a nuclear blast, scorched the room and sent him through the metal of the door.

I walked out, Sigma backed up as he beheld my burning eyes, "look man...I don't wanna hurt you..."

I turned and walked towards the teleporter, a clear purpose in mind.

I teleported to Egypt, following the trail of the original group.

I could tell there were a lot of spell casters because of the unidentifiable energy signatures around.

eventually I came to Kandaq, beholding their gates flooded with undead.

"this...is not what I expected." I stop, my chest straining, the stitches and staples barely holding, "Emily...give me strength."

I start towards the gate when a bullet bounces off my armor, "INTERLOPER!"

suddenly I'm being hailed by bullets, I give back, they stick in my armor, enchanted bullets.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Captain Blast flies in out of nowhwere and swings a red sword construct that takes out several ghouls.

sigma floats in and uses his holy power to heal me, I sigh, "finally, someone uses their HEALING power to heal me."

"we're going to keep watch on you, protect you if nessecary, just make sure you stay back, you're still injured, Kryptonite tumor is gone but the poisoning is still present in your body, that;s what I was told."

I walk into Kandaq and the two groan, "perhaps you didn't hear us, we're keeping you from..." if you want to know what happened for the next few hours, we made our way though the city, sigma and blast complaining the whole way, making me feel like a douche for making them follow me.

when we got to the palace gates, I stood in horror of what I saw, my wife splayed out on the floor along with zatanna, Doctor Fate, Brother Blood and Giganta, the baby in Black Adam's hands, "it's a boy." Adam laughs mockingly, behind him was a regenerating corpse, Isis, "a perfect way to restart the family."

I walk up, Adam sets the baby down in the corpse's lap, "who are you to come between me and the woman I love?" he asks me

I spat back, "do you even hear yourself right now?" my aura spikes and in my hand appears a sledge hammer with a staff for a haft, "DO YOU HEAR HOW STUPID YOU SOUND?!"

Adam chuckles, "your name?" he asks as he studies me, "Green lanterns do not scare me."

"my name is worthless like you told me I once was."

I float up, "my name is empty 'cause you drained away my love."

I explode, sending him back, rending the rock and the sand, sending unconcious and dead bodies flying, "MY NAME IS SEARCHING SINCE YOU STOLE MY ONLY SOUL!"

I grip his throat and force my will to burn him, to crush his windpipe, "my name is HATRED and the reasons we both know."

he screams as my will tears through him and all the magics he stole, the corpse in the throne gasping for life, choking like a newborn, "this is over, now."

I throw him, through a wall, away from the bodies, "my name is Revenge and I'm here to save my name."

I scream in rage as I vaporize the half of the palace I had thrown Adam through.

past tense, that area no longer existed, the power of my ring, stretched to it's limits, had reduced the entire half of the building to nothing, not even dust was left, I panted as my heart beat twice at a time, "power level 0%" I fell to the floor as my armor vanished again, falling to the floor and rushing to Emily's body, she was breathing.

"funny." I heard that voice and I froze, "I thought your name was Jake...she kept screaming for you, even as her sanity left her." he descended from the sky, apparently Adam had the speed and wherewithal to vanish in nearly an instant, giving him the apperance of death when...I should have known."

he floated down to me, "I respect you, I've never been hurt by...this." he looks at my ring, "congratulations, you hurt me."

he grabs me by the throat, lifting me up, a crooked smile on his face, "now you have a choice, leave and live, or defy me and die."

suddenly a red flash and Adam was coated in red acidic goop, he yelled and threw me from him, I hit a pillar and felt my spine and ribs go crack, I fell flat on my face, "ghh..."

i saw Adam dispatch Captain Blast, snapping his neck, and as Sigma flew towards him, "SHAZAM!" the explosion sent me flying, I hit the wall and fall back to the floor, grunting as I try to look at him, he floats over to me, "weakling..."

he rams his fist through my chest, I feel him grip and squeeze my heart, it pops like a pimple, I grip in futility at his arm, slowly losing my strength as he pulls the flattened organ from my chest, my eyes roll up in my head and I know no more

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

BA DUM

I'm woken by a pounding in my ears, louder than I've ever AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! IT HURTS...wait...I'm...

I look down at my body, it's coated in red armor, the logo of the red lanterns on my chest, "no...NO NO NO!" I stand, surprisingly steady, I look around, Emily is on her feet with her eyes wide open, "the man with hollow eyes isn't blind..."

I rush to her, "emily..." I wipe my mouth, I'm drooling red bile.

"emily talk to me..."

she falls on to me, "I can't...I never could...the baby hates me...that's why it went with him and why I can...can't...won't..." she shudders, "oh god..." acidic red liquid cascades from my tear ducts, "I've failed..."

there's a flash of white light and we're in Themyscara, Amazon guards flank us, I'm holding Emily, "someone take her from me...she's lost her mind."

I vomit red on the floor and it burns a hole in the marble, Cassie sees me and gasps, "CASSIE!" another torrent of blood, the guards step back but Cassie floats over and takes Emily, "I'll see to her, sisters, clear a path, this man is worthy."

"this is the one you wronged?"

she nods but they do not lower their weapons, Hypolita walks up, looking somewhere between pissed and amused, "so you are the man my grand daughter speaks of."

_**to be continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

as she looked at me with that disapproving look, I screamed in her face, It pissed me off, and I was beyond pissed off, red bile flew from my throat and if it had not been for her quick reflexes, it would have burned her, "KILL!" I lashed out with my ring, as i only knew how to, incinerating a building, roaring as my armor built itself up around me, a cape instead of wings, a helmet like the one I had before but with a mouth that opened and closed with mine, spikes, spikes everywhere.

I grabbed for Hypolita and glared her in the eyes, my eyes burning, she didn't even blink as Cassie pulled me away, "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!"

I turn and level her out with a punch, firing a collomn of red energy from my mouth, she dodged it and grabbed me, carrying me away, I struggled, screaming as they carried emily away, "EMILY! EMILY!"

"dude! chill the fuck out!"

"KILL!" I vomited red all over her, she grunted as her clothes started to disintegrate, however her skin was fine, she punched me in the face and let me fall on an island not far off Themyscara, I roared at her again and she punched me in the face, "COOL IT!"

I kicked her in the diaphragm, using an elbow takedown to send her face first into the dust, stomping on her head with all my force, "DIE!"

she got back up.

and the look on her face made my rage disperse for a tenth of a second to be replaced by that "oh shit" feeling you get when you accidentally step on an anthill or punch a beehive, but then the ring throbbed in my ears again, and the fear was replaced by hate.

**elsewhere**

Lex Luthor stood over Adam's unconcious body, holding the child, "interesting...the baby seems completely normal...dormant exobytes...hm...Frank, report to my location."

suddenly in a flash of pink a man stood before Luthor, no mask covered his face, he only wore an armored pink bodysuit with an open faced cowl and a pink cape, his Eastern features contorting into a childish grin, "Eh b0ss? es pink guy, n0 Frenk."

Luthor sighed, "fine, Pink Guy, I want you to locate the mother of this baby, she represents a significant investment of mine, and if she is to expire without us examining her enhanced powers, it would make me...very angry."

Pink Guy nodded, "cen I habe da Pusi?" Lex sighs, "my friend if you can get her, you can have all of it, not likely her husband will be a problem, seeing as Adam here admitted to ripping his heart out."

"kay b0ss, fin da lady, habe de pusi."

"and kill anyone in your way."

and in another flash of pink, the pink guy was gone.

**on themyscara**

Cassie's clothes were burning, I hit her again and again and again but she refused to fall, and my rage was slowly subsiding, finally I fell to my knees and sat there, red running out of my tear ducts, "I've...I failed to protect our baby..."

the last of her shirt burning away, Cassie covered herself and hugged me, "shhh...it's not over, you can still get your kid back."

I look at her and she smiles, "I need to see my wife..." I get up and float across the ocean towards Themyscara, Cassie in my wake, "is it done with it's little tantrum?"

I snapped at her like an animal, biting in her direction and then returning to my present course.

"Cassie..."

"it's fine, Grandma...he just has anger issues."  
"go put a shirt on."

"why?"

"to cover yourself!"

"ugh...fine."

she floats away as I follow the pained screams, I enter Emily's room and sigh, she's huddled on the bed, medicine women mixing bowls of healing herbs, filling them with hot water and letting the steam fill the room, I hold her hand, "Jake...where's our baby...?"

"he...he took her...I'm going to find her..."

"we...we'll find her...I'm so sick..."

I look at the medicine women, "her madness has passed...but there are more physical injuries that still threaten her life, you will have to leave the room."

i shake my head, but Emily squeezes my hand, "go hun...check in with the league."

I kiss her and take a step towards the door and there's another explosion and a high pitched scream, "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I look up and see a man in Pink with a pink cape holding a rocket launcher flying across the sky, the lightning emenating from his feet made it aparent he was a speedster, he laughed as he dropped the launcher and pulled out two sub machine guns with glowing clips, "B0ss I habe Cancer!"

"what?"

"GIBE DA PUSI B0SS!"

I blink and he opens fire on me, the bullets bouncing off my red armor, I look at his face, that goulishly childish grin, it sent shivers down my spine, I growled and fired my red energy beam, it hit him in the chest and he rolled over in the air, landing and dancing around on the ground, thrusting with his hips every now and then, "ok. no." I vomit fire on him, only to discover he wasn't there to begin with, he kicks me in the back and I stagger, bringing my red energy weapon round to smack him in the face, I hit him and he twirls, vanishing from sight again, suddenly I felt the barrel of a 50cal press into my back, "ay B0ss!" he fired and the round tore through my abdomen, I staggered and he flitted round to my front and i watched as a mounted turret appeared out of nowhere and blasted me backward, I grunted and rolled, suddenly the ring burned and I roared, I flew forward with a claw protruding from my arm, I managed to cut him, the red rage searing his flesh, he let out a high pitched scream and whacked me with his guns, I turned and he kicked me again, "GET DA PUSI!"

I turned back towards him and he laughed as a large explosive fell on my head, I collapsed, he put one foot on my head and chuckled, "a hehehehe...eh B0ss..."

he turns me over, I look up at him, barely able to move, "I ween!" he points the guns at me, but then I roar again, my ring propels me forward, the red fire goding me on, I grabbed him and flew up, then dived down into the ground, creating a small crater, then throwing him through a building, making it collapse on top of him, I turn as I hear a scream, the pink guy is standing in the doorway of the medical building, holding Emily sack of potatoes style, "I WEEN!"

and he's gone, I explode, "NOOOOO!"

_**RING POWER 0%**_

I black out, waking up in the justice league watch tower, I sit up, noticing how I no longer wear the ring

"what..."

Batman slaps me in the back of the head, "idiot!"

"what?"

Cassie walks up along with wonder woman, "you laid waste to themyscara...explain yourself!"

"there was a man in pink..."

"Wonder Girl corrroborated that, and he also got away with your wife...I am sorry, we thought you were dead after what Cassie told us but as it turns out, the red ring grew you a new heart, and after it reached maturity you no longer needed the ring."

I blink and feel my chest, a beating heart

Hal walks forward and hands me my old ring, I thankfully take it and power up, taking my old form with the wings and looking at Batman, "where would they be holding her?"

"I have someone looking into that." says Wonder Woman, I turn to her, "who?"

she smiles, "Doctor Fate as well as a new hero like yourself, he is posessed of the Aztech Death god, Michlantecuthli."

"I'll just call him mickey."

"if you want to know, here is his last location." she hands me a communicator and I leave

"I'm coming Emily."

**ELSEWHERE**

"where's my daughter?"

"son."

"it's a...boy?"

"yes, and if you do what I ask, you can live out the rest of your life with your baby, without any cares in the world."

"but...I don't know if I can do it..I could never kill my husband..."

Lex is holding the baby, "fine, then I'll give the baby to Bizarro...tell him to take good care of it.."

"NO! ok! ok! I'll...I'll do it."

Lex smiled as he cradled the baby close, "good."


	18. Chapter 18

I did not have my green ring as I returned to earth, in fact I was forced to give up my green ring after the red one saved my life, so it was back to the old tech drawing board, with my sword and my staff and my gadgets, difference being that now I could fly without my ring because of the tumor removal, I flew immediately to Lexcorp tower, remembering how hard it was before the ring, I decided to go in stealth, silently placing charges as I went, remembering what Batman had told me, "Lex Luthor is a maniac, he'll do anything to get what he wants. that includes torture, extortion, and murder."

I ventured deeper, working my way upstairs, till finally I got to the top, in the CEO chair was Emily, the look on her face was one of sadness, I could see the makeup streaks, I could see something was wrong, "honey...would you die for our baby?"

I sighed, "in a heartbeat."

she got up and walked towards me, she was beaten and bruised and her face showed nothing but sorrow, I could tell what Luthor had told her to do, "do it, Emily, I know you'll be an amazing mother." I kiss her and she starts to cry again, "I don't want it to end like this..."

Luthor walked in with Bizarro, who was holding our baby boy, "do it, or I give the order."

she touched my face and Bizarro looked at me, "YOU! Bizarro's enemy from Hospital! Bizarro threw you out!"

I nod, "please Bizarro...start this, Luthor is a good man, he wants to help the baby, please let him..."

Luthor smirked, "you think I don't know how to talk to my own creation? Bizarro! listen to him! he wants to keep that child alive."

Bizarro blinks and holds the baby close to him, Luthor Laughs and nods at Emily, " ."

she sighs, "I love you honey..."

I take her hands as I feel myself start to age, "at least I got to grow old with you."

I see her sob as my hair grows longer and falls out, as my features wizen and dry, and finally I see no more as I lose my sight.

**EMILY**

I watch my husband wither away into dust and sob, I can't take this, I can't do this, I can't look my baby in the eye after what I just did to his father, I can't...

"Very well done, Mrs. Tinsley, very well done indeed, Bizarro, don't give her the baby." Bizarro hands me the baby who's only just now waking up, "goo?" I hold him to my chest as I Glare at Luthor, "I have a BETTER IDEA!" I turn my powers on him, but it doesn't effect him in the slightest, "I'm an android, the real Luthor is elsewhere planning other things, Bizarro, let them live."

"yes."

Luthor turns to look at Bizarro, "what did you just say?"

"yes, Bizarro will kill them."

"you little impudent..." Bizarro suddenly grabbed the luthor droid by his throat, "you let live worst enemy, you help babies! you were good to puppy! and you a good man!" he crushes the robot, turning to me, "all bad?"

following the narrative of the opposite day cliche I shook my head and he fell through the floor, "DOWN DOWN AND NEAR!"

I sat down with my baby and looked at the dusty corpse that was once my husband, unsure of what to do


	19. Chapter 19

**Jake**

floating..?

Not good...no equilibrium...Iim gonna fall...wait...am I up or down?

I wake up floating in a great void, with only a small light in the distance of it, seeing a hunk of passing debris, I pushed off it and propelled myself towards the light, seeing hope in it.

"Thats a way out it has to be...wherever I am..."

suddenly I'm stopped dead in my momentum by an odd force, "what?"

"My name is the phantom stranger"

he appeared before me, wearing a dark blue duster and a fedora hat, "I'm here to give you some hope...a friend is trying to resurrect you."

"resurrect?"

"prepare, rebirth can be painful"

suddenly I feel my body ablaze with fire as I snap awake, being stared down by an older man in a trench coat, his stubble making me think of my dad but the odor of whisky and cigarettes making me think of a local bar, "oi, mate, can you hear me?"

I grunt and struggle to stand, "yea...I can hear you."

he grabs my hand and helps me up, I see I'm wearing a lantern ring, "thought I'd lost that..."

the man chuckled, "apparently not, as soon as I reconstituted you, it flitted down on your finger."

"you did this? who are you?"

"Name's John Constantine, Mate."

my mouth fell open, "THE john Constantine?!"

he smirks, "Don't cum your pants just yet Mate, I'm only half of what the tales tell and even at my best I can only achieve a small miracle every blue moon."

I sit down, "so...who told you to resurrect me?"

John sighed, "you were not dead, you were in a Schrodinger state, a place between life and death, and luckily I managed to pull you back from death by tipping the scales."

my ring shines and my old armor appears on me, the green armor with wide shoulder pads and a long flowing cape with that swooped back alien helmet. I sigh happily, "that's better."

"that's your outfit?"

"yes, and I love it, cape and all."

"thanks John." said a familiar voice, I looked up and saw Cassie fly down with Emily who was floating on two disks placed under her feet, her eyes were full of tears as my helmet vanished, "you're back!"

she hugs me, sobbing as I embraced her back, "yea...being dead sucks."

She cuddles her face into my neck like she used to, I notice she's grown, filled out more and I come to a horrifying conclusion, "honey...how long has it been?"

"Its been years..."

"Years...?

I look at cassie who I just now notice is wearing a set of amazonian armor, looking at me with tearful eyes.

"Cassie...you've filled out...Im so glad to see all of you...hows-"

"Daddy?"

I turn and gasp as i see a baby boy toddling towards me, red hair and freckles with a big smile on his face "daddy!"

He hugs my leg and I tear up, looking at emily, "this..is this my son?"

Emily looks breathless as she manages to get out, "our...son"

"So there's a small matter of payment..." chuckles john, looking at cassie, who handed him an envelope, "this one is on the justice league."

"Still not joining" he mocks, "but thank you for the dough" he struts away

"...so...what have I missed?"

"Quite a bit as it turns out...Luthor is running for president"

My mouth drops open

"And...as a side effect a government organization is gunning for us"

"Is...is that all?"

"We...beat braniac!"

I chuckle, "...anything else?"

"Ring war is over...mostly...but yea thats it..."

"Ok...but...luthor running for president?"

"I know, right? Pretty crazy"

**to be continued..?**

hey there, jaketheripper here

I know it may have been short but I think it was a good way to resolve the story.

Now if you would like to see another one of these, please let me know

Cheers~

Jaketheripper


End file.
